


Special Touch - Connect Four

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [23]
Category: Andrew Lincoln - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Love, Multi, Romance, Sex, Slash, Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Five is wrapping up, it is time for Andrew and Gael to get back to England and for our couple to get back to New York.  But not before they get to spend one more night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to thank you all for hanging in there as I took November off to work on my next all original book. It's still in a very rough place, but I made amazing progress. Now, as for THIS story... Well, this chapter seems long overdue. I hate to say this but it might be more PWP than a deep story. I hope you’re okay with that.

Life had been a bit of a whirlwind. Norman’s show would be wrapping up soon which meant that there was a lot to get done before we headed back to New York. The top of my list was to spend more time with my parents, dad was feeling pretty good and mom had gotten back to her quilting group so there wasn’t much for me to worry about. We had been over for dinner twice this week, once for mom’s birthday and once because she tricked us back with homemade fried chicken and her deep fried brussel sprouts. Norman had been packing up a few things, but much was going to stay here in Georgia. I was going to need a UHaul truck for everything I wanted to bring back to New York. 

I walked around the house, this was such a great little place. I thought back to the apartment I had been sharing with Mandy when I had first met Norman all that time ago. It had been a tiny little two bedroom with no real view, near the center of town. Now I was creating this life with the man I loved, living in this great bungalow. It was a culmination of both our worlds, his more minimalist style of living mixed with my southern touches. Corners filled with show related gifts, his collection of random masks and closets filled with my too many outfits. We had really made a home for ourselves here and I loved it. I thought back to living with Mandy and our discussions of our futures, how we wanted to find some nice southern boys to marry and big sprawling houses to live in as we settled into pretty typical small town life. For Mandy that dream was coming true, she and Tom were living together now, they had moved into a little place that his family owned. Tom works for a trucking company and she is talking about having kids, she is living the life we had talked about since we were in school together.

And then I met Norman and my whole world changed. Not only did my ideas on love spiral into something new but I learned that I wasn’t destined to stay with both feet in small town Georgia. This would always be home but a piece of me loves and embraces New York City. I think we are two sides to a coin that way. His heart will always be in New York, but he can’t deny his love for this place. I think about this dynamic often as we pack up from one home to go back to the other. Somehow he has landed a life that allows him the luxury of living this duel life and so have I. I have to remember to return Tonya’s email, she is happy to have me back to the massage office in the city in a few weeks and though I don’t necessarily have the pack of regulars I would like to have, it is great to have a career that is all mine. This may not have been the life Mandy and I talked about years ago, but it has become the greatest life I could ever imagine. 

I was in the bedroom sorting clothes to pack when Norman came home from work, it was well past dinner time, almost time to get some sleep. “Hey pretty lady.” I had heard him shuffling through the house and now he stood in the door way with his hat and boots off, no shirt or belt, this meant there was a trail of stuff down the hallway. His hair was hat-matted and disheveled, but he wasn’t too much of a mess, he had cleaned up before leaving the set but he needed a shower for sure. 

“Well hello handsome.” He leaned against the door frame looking exhausted as he dragged off his cigarette. “One more episode?” They had hoped to finish today leaving only one more episode to be filmed for the season. He nodded. They were apparently a few days behind schedule but now that they were coming into the home stretch of it all, there was the light at the end of the very long and hot Georgia tunnel. 

I crossed the room and offered him a hug. Norman shook his head, “I’m really gross.” He may not have been covered in fake blood and guts but he was sweaty from head to toe and covered in road dust. 

I pulled him by the pinky, “Come on, I’ll help you get into the shower and mix you a cocktail.” 

He made a sound that reminded me of a purr. “That sounds fantastic.” I dragged him across the room and it the bathroom. He got undressed as I turned on the water, working his jeans off like a twelve year old boy, using one foot to push down the other leg. He held the toe of his sock with the opposite heel and pulled out of them. He was beyond tired. I stole the cigarette from his mouth, kissed him and told him I’d see him in a few minutes. He cracked his knuckles and got in the hot shower. 

I finished his Parliament Light, not something I often did and crushed it out in the kitchen as I looked through the refrigerator for left overs. I wasn’t sure if he had eaten but I figured he nibble at something either way. I pulled out some Asian dish we had whipped up last night and then fixed him a rum and coke. His phone was on the island and it was vibrating over and over. Not one to normally snoop at his phone, I wondered who was trying to get a hold of him. Two missed called and three text messages. Some from work, but a call and a text from Andy. I didn’t open any of them, just put the phone back down on the counter glad it wasn’t his son with an emergency or something like that. 

I heard the water turn off as I warmed up the stir-fry in the wok on the burner. By the time he came down the hall toweling his hair and dressed in just his plaid sleep pants, I had put a dish together and set it next to his phone for him. I had poured myself a drink as well and we finally shared a kiss. He pulled me close and we kissed at the island, his hands roaming my body till he gripped my ass then lifted me up onto the cold granite. His hand knotted into my wavy hair as I buried my mouth at his defined collar bones. I wrapped my legs tight around him as he whispered, “Now this is a proper hello.”

We sat in the kitchen and talked while he ate. It was starting to get cool in Georgia, so much so that we couldn’t enjoy food on the patio any more. The shower had done him good, we chatted about me wrapping up work here in town over the next few weeks and setting back up in New York. He asked if I minded moving for the winter, I think he liked to make sure that this bi-state living situation was still working for me. Not that it would have changed anything. I wouldn’t expect him to stay in Georgia for the winter when his son was north and I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him go. It was a good thing that I was happy with things the way there were now. 

His phone buzzed again, “It’s been going off for a while.” He put a fork full of food in his mouth then picked it up.

There was an undeniable smirk on his face and I simply raised an eyebrow waiting for him to divulge whatever the message said. Finally he wiped his mouth and leaned back in the chair. “Andy and Gael want to get together before he heads to London for the winter.” He scrolled through the other text messages that had been piling up. “Um, the kids are leaving in a few days and Gael is going the end of next week.” He started to scratch at the scruff on his face. “Like all of us get together.” He was almost shy with his words. 

I dramatically leaned into him, “You mean like sex?” I exaggerated the word sex and this made him laugh and filled his face with that genuine smile that he didn’t always show. 

“Well, the word hasn’t actually come up yet, but I’d hope so.” It had been a while since he and Andy had done more than kiss or share a blowjob. Norman had come home a few weeks ago and told me that he had sucked Andy off one morning before they got to filming. I guess I should have been angry or jealous but the thought of it had just turned me on, it always did. “Maybe you could call Gael and feel it out?” 

I thought that was rather funny as she and I were friendly but not close. She had her friends and I had mine, our common ground was the men in our lives but there was no doubt that there was an attraction between us. I nodded as he put his plate in the sink and rinsed it off. 

We headed for the bedroom and he finally collected his discarded accessories and clothing as we went. I moved the piles of clothes off the bed and somehow got startled when his cat reached a paw out from under the corner of one of Norman’s black t-shirts. I hadn’t realized he was there and it made us both laugh as Norman climbed on the bed and started to cuddle his best friend. 

“I’m off tomorrow, what do you want to do?” I had seen it on the calendar but there had been no way for me to take the whole day off.

I piled clothes on the chair in the corner then joined him on the bed. He was laying on his back with Eye playing with his hair. I straddled him trying not to disturb the cat too much, but when I made the bed sink he went running. “I have to work till lunch, but then I’m free. Want to go out to the river for a picnic?” There was a little spot we had found when we were out driving one day, a place even I didn’t know and I had lived around here my whole life. It had become our own special place. 

He nodded his head as he moved a pillow under his head then laced his fingers in mine and pulled me down for a kiss. I rocked myself against his half stiff erection and kissed him. When he had walked in the door an hour ago I thought for sure he’d be asleep by now, but the shower and some food seemed to have breathed new life into him. We kissed for a while rubbing against each other like teenagers. 

“Hey,” I licked his neck as he played with my hair. Taking the pile of waves and gathering it all into a mound on my head then letting it all tumble down till he did it again. “Do you want to have sex with Gael?” I thought back to the morning after the four of us had been together and how she had expressed a desire to have sex with Norman, but I had no idea if the feeling was mutual. 

Norman stopped playing with my hair but left his fingers tangled in it. “Um, that’s a loaded question that I am not touching.” He rocked against me trying to distract me from the question. I have to admit, it was working, and it had been a few days since we had been able to sneak some time in together, especially naked time, which was our favorite. “I want you Holly.” His voice was raspy and dripping with sex. “I want you to ride me and fuck me and make me scream out your name.” 

I had to laugh, he may have been one to talk during sex, moan and growl for sure. But he had never screamed out my name or anyone else’s. That just wasn’t Norman’s style. I shook my head at him. Oh, not that I didn’t think riding him was a lovely idea, but I wanted something else, and though I thought he might be a bit tired, I was pretty sure he wouldn’t say no.

“That’s a great idea baby,” I wiggled against him as he dug his fingers deep into my hips and listened, “But I really need to get down on my knees.” He nodded, he was begging for more details as his cock stiffened and worked against me. “Need you to bend me over and fuck me hard.” A smirk touched his lips and his eyes got wide. It wasn’t often I detailed my desires. “Claim my pussy.” His grip at my hip tightened. “Can you do that for me Norman, make me yours?” I knew I couldn’t necessarily push him to be out of control, that was always up to him. But I knew he could take me hard and that was just what I really wanted from him tonight. 

“Fuckin’ mine.” His eyes shifted from playful to dark as he suddenly lifted me off of him as if I were the lightest feather. He flipped me on to the bed and I tried not to laugh as it all startled me a bit. I was still fully dressed but he was just in his sleep pants, commando underneath. Tented in the front, he got off the bed and stood next to it. “Stand up.” I obeyed. 

I got off the bed and stood in front of him. Dominate Norman filled the room instantly and it made my panties wet. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face close to his. “Last chance. Sure you don’t want it all nice and sweet?” We hadn’t had sex in a while, I appreciated the question.

“No Norman. I want it rough and dirty.” I peered into his eyes as I said it.

He kissed me, hard, mouth to mouth as he gripped a fist full of my hair. “Mine.” The word gritted out of his mouth. “All. Fucking. Mine.” I wanted to touch him, but for some reason I didn’t. It was as if I thought I might need permission to touch him. He let go of me and walked once around me then stopped and spoke in my ear. “Take your clothes off.” 

I have to say, I was surprised. He very much enjoyed stripping me, always had. He was usually one to take his time unwrapping the package. I closed my eyes and tried to channel my inner stripper. My hips started to sway and I tried to seductively pull my top over my head. I was no good at this type of thing, but if he wanted it, I would try. I let my top fall to the floor and then I started at the straps of my bra, sliding them down my arms then I unhooked the back and held the cups with my hands. Norman had been circling around me with a freshly lit cigarette. 

Now he stood directly in front of me waiting for me to show him more. It was exciting to be undressing for him, as if he hadn’t seen me naked a million times over. I wiggled the bra showing him a glimpse of my underboob then hiding it again. I did this twice as he dragged on the cigarette and smirked. Finally I let the colorful material fall away and I showed him my 38D’s waiting to see how he would respond. 

Nodding his approval he spoke, “Play with your nipples.” My hands caressed over my flesh then I began to tweak and twist and I did what he commanded. He stopped me, pulled one hand away replacing his mouth for my fingers and sucked hard, then lavished his wet tongue on my skin and then moved to do the same on the other. When he was done he stood back up and watched again as I pulled at my hard nipples for him. I was really no good at putting on a show, it just wasn’t my thing, but he seemed to be enjoying it so I pushed on. 

I slid my hands down my breasts and over my stomach to the button on my jeans. I popped it open and worked down the zipper as he came around the back side of me. I pealed the jeans over my hips and ass bending a bit as I went. There was that sound, the one that came from deep inside his chest when he was aroused and approving. When they were finally on the floor with my shirt I looked over my shoulder to him and started at my panties.

“No.” He shook his head like he was scolding me. “On your knees.” How the hell did he still make my body ache and my pussy weep after all this time together? I debated the bed but opted for the floor. I needed it hard and rough. I looked back and he was stepping out of his bed pants.

Norman knelt behind me, pressing his body to mine as he grabbed at my hips and pulled me where he wanted me. I moaned out a yes that only encouraged him to man handle me more. His body moved away but his mouth found my hips and ass and then, without warning I felt his hands at my panties, ripping them at the seams and yanking them off my body. 

“You’re drenched.” He discarded the panties but hand his hand along my sex.

“Yes.” I was panting already.

He smacked my ass, “That’s a good girl.” I loved it when he got dominate and dirty.

He rubbed the tip of his cock along my slit, edging it in, pulling it out, finding my clit then sliding back to my slit. Over and over tormenting my hot flesh as I began to whimper and plead for him to fuck me. 

“You want this?” He edged the tip inside me then held it there. Held me in place as I tried to push back against him. I nodded. “Tell me how much you want it.”

I took a breath and tried pushing onto him one more time, but he smacked at my ass again. “Oh god Norman, I need you. Please baby.” 

Norman pressed his solid body against me and rasped in my ear. “You’re mine. Now beg me to fuck you.” 

I had never really done it before, sure I had whimpered out my needs and told him how I wanted him to take me, but I had never begged for sex because he wanted to hear me do it. My brain spun with things to say and finally the words came out of me. “Please Norman, please fuck me. Fill me up and make me yours.” I pushed back toward him but he didn’t give me enough movement to allow it. 

“You want my cock, you have to beg for it.” He teased the tip along me flesh again. 

I nodded, I understood. “My pussy belongs to you. For you to fuck and use.”

He used both hands to gather my hair then he fisted it, pulling my head and making my back arch to his touch. He slid his free hand between my legs and slid three fingers inside of me, I was so wet and open for him there was no resistance as he fingered me. “Fuckin’ mine Holly. This is mine.” 

I bit my bottom lip as I wondered if he was tipping the scales to being out of control. “It’s yours Norm, my body belongs to you and I need you to fuck it.” He fingered deeper, till he was stretching me open and twisting inside me of. “I need you to fuck me like some slut, only good for fucking.” We had never really crossed the line of degradation before but the words coming out of my own mouth were turning us both on. It seemed so easy when I knew how much he loved me.

He pulled my hair a little tighter, “Yeah? You need this filled up?” His fingers pushed deep and I tried to nod my head. “Good.” 

Then it all happened fast, he pulled his fingers out and brought them to my mouth, he pushed them in and I sucked his fingers clean, licking off all the taste of myself. He let the tip of his cock edge inside me then he trusted till he was fully buried and I cried out around his fingers. He started to pump, his balls slapping against me. 

“Dirty. Whore.” He punctuated each word. He took his fingers from my mouth and pushed down at the middle of my back, “Face down.” He pushed till my cheek was on the carpet and my ass stood proudly up. He slammed harder into me and I was moaning out.

“Fuck Norman. Fuck me harder. Please, I need it.” How we had gone from tired-Norman and pleasant conversation to this was beyond me, but it felt incredible. My face on the floor, my hair being pulled, a good sound fucking, it was more than I could ask for. It was hard and raw and when I came he eased up on the hair pulling but not the thrusting. He kept my hips high as he mumbled out dirty words, more for himself than for me. When it was time for his orgasm he pulled out of me and shot warm ropes of cum on my back. It felt like the perfect ending to our sex and I collapsed to the floor panting and smiling. 

Eventually he cleaned me up, scooped me off the floor and crawled into our white sheets, pulling the fluffy comforter over us as we snuggled together. He kissed my shoulder and mumbled a goodnight as I drifted off to sleep. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The phone rang four times before I heard a hello on the other end. 

“Hi Gael, it’s Holly, how are you?” I was finished with my day and was settled into my car with a cup of tea and a cookie from the coffee shop nearby. I was going to meet Norman by the river for a picnic that he had texted and told me he already packed.

Her voice was light, “Hi, I’m great, how are you?”

We hadn’t talked in a while, for all we shared and had in common, we weren’t close but it was always great to have a chance to talk and catch up. We chatted for a while about packing up and leaving Georgia for the winter. It was a different dynamic for her, going back to England meant reunited with her family and friends. For me it was saying goodbye to my loved ones for a more isolated living situation. 

“Norman tells me you guys want to get together next week.” I had told him that I would work things out with Gael.

I pictured her sitting in the living room as we talked, the scene of our intimate encounter. “We would love that.” She always sounded so confident, something I found very attractive about her. 

“How about our place?” We rarely had people over and I had never hosted a dinner party of any type, but I really wanted to whip up a meal and share some laughs. We made arrangements of time and she offered to bring dessert. 

“And Gael,” She made a sound that let me know she was listening, “If you’d like to pack and overnight bag, don’t be shy.” We hadn’t spoken of sex at all, I mean, how do you bring that up in conversation. But I did want her to know that it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities for the evening. 

“We’d like that.” We said goodbye and I sat back in my truck, maybe over thinking things a bit. 

My life had grown to this place where I was inviting another couple over to my home for sex with the man I loved. It was sexy and exciting and I was happy about it all. I put the truck in drive and headed over to the river where we were going to have lunch together. 

Norman was already there, a blanket by a tree, a cooler and a pile of pillows, the same ones we had stuffed in the back of the pick up when we had gone to the drive in. He was laying back playing on his phone and I parked next to his jeep. I loved when he took over everything, made all the arrangement, packed everything we’d need, it was a nice change. “Hi baby.” He was still focused on his phone reading something, I asked if he was reading a fan fiction story, he had stumbled on a few recently that he thought were pretty good. 

I went over and laid down next to him.

“This one’s set in Woodbury,” The fictitious town on his TV show. “Rick just killed the Governor.” Andy’s character and the fictitious leader of that town. 

I pulled his arm close and lazed my fingers along his forearm. “Who they got you paired up with?” So many of these stories had his character fucking someone even though he was single on the show. Men, women, younger, older, it didn’t matter. The fans just wanted his character to get laid and these stories often did it, in graphic detail. 

“You don’t want to know.” He laughed as he shut down his phone. That usually met it was a more obscure coupling that made him a little uncomfortable to think about. “But the fight parts are really good.” He pulled me close and kissed my hair. “I hear we have a date coming up.” Good news spread quickly.

“I invited them to our place.” We hadn’t actually talked about that.

His hands roamed my back, “I heard, that will be cool.” 

We watched the water, picked at food he had bought, drank down a beer or two and just visited. He had grown very fond of Georgia and the thought of going to New York seemed a bit exhausting for him. He was looking forward to being back home, seeing his friends and especially spending time with his son, but it was getting harder and harder for him to leave here, or at least that is how it felt to me. Georgia had a way of doing that to a person. Just after we packed up his jeep he dragged me to the edge of the water and we took pictures together, finally one of just him that he posted to social media. 

He scrolled through them as we walked along the water, “I think I want to frame this one.” We did look cute. “So about the four of us.” I didn’t say anything, just listened. “It’s just dinner, but what if it’s more.” I know he was hoping for more. I really thought I should have offered him some type of free-pass night with Andy but I hadn’t. He took my hand and played with my fingers as we stood on the bank of the river watching the water. 

“Is it okay if we all hook up again? Yeah.” It felt like I had graduated. As if all of our shared adventures and naughtiness were just stepping stones. I didn’t need to over think things any more or struggle to wonder what it would mean if we tried something else new and different. Besides the four of us had been together before. “You know Gael wants to… be with you.” His head snapped up. I snickered, “well she does, we talked about it when you guys were making breakfast that morning.” 

In many ways all of the fame and the fans were still no match to his shy and humble ways. “Me?” He seemed blown away. “You mean us. She was completely into you.”

I nodded, “Maybe, but she would love to be with you. Don’t seem so shocked, you’re not a bad looking guy.” He knew that a pile of woman on social media pages were constantly offering him sex, I didn’t know why he was surprised when someone he actually knew was interested as well. 

He covered his face in embarrassment, “That’s crazy.” Sometimes his naïve nature was sexy as hell. We were quite as he let it all sink in. “Do you want to… with Andy?” I shrugged my shoulders. Andy was handsome and rugged, sexy, charming and had an accent that made my panties damp. What wasn’t there to want about Andy? “It’s ok if you do.” He was back to holding my hand. “Shit, I wanna fuck Andy.” He said it under his breath in his joking tone. 

“Is that where you want the night to go?” Andy had taken him before, but Norman had never been the one to do the fucking. Oh the things we never seemed to talk about.

Norman shrugged a little and kept walking. I could tell his brain was spinning. “Wouldn’t mind.” He mumbled it as if telling me was a bad thing. “Don’t know if that’s Andy’s thing.” I really wasn’t surprised that they had never talked about topping or bottoming, switching. But apparently Norman was game for either.

I stopped at a good sized rock and stood on it making myself stand taller than him for a change. I kissed his forehead as he often did mine. “Norman, if the night gets interesting, I don’t want either of us to hold back.” I used my higher vantage point to take off his hat and run my fingers through this silky hair. 

“So me and Gael?” He was feeling out the situation.

I nodded. “I will never deny you anything, I love you.” He tipped his head up and we kissed.


	2. Chapter Two

No real surprise that the days had gone by so fast. I had spent time with my parents, Mandy, a couples dinner out with she and Tom, work, a visit to the set, laundry and packing. The list seemed to go on and on. I had worked things out with the massage office in New York and tied up most of the loose ends here. By the time date night with the Lincoln’s rolled around I was excited. Andy had fallen in love with my pulled pork that he had only eaten once as a left over, so I took it as a cue to put together a pot in the slow cooker and make a good southern meal for them to leave town remembering. 

Norman came home from work with a small bunch of flowers and helped me set the table before he jumped in the shower. I was wearing jeans and a button up shirt when he came out the bedroom holding up an outfit he wanted me to change into. 

“This isn’t good enough?” I was mostly teasing him. 

He wrapped his arms around me, “This dress makes your look so sexy, and I want to show you off to my friends.” He almost sounded embarrassed when he said it but I knew he wasn’t. It was a sun dress that I hardly wore, it was a bit low cut on the top and a little too revealing at the bottom. I had only worn it a few times and had never left the house in it. Mandy and I had picked it up in a thrift store and I hadn’t tried it on till I had gotten it home, but it didn’t feel appropriate for public. Then again, for the three of them tonight, it might be just fine. 

I wiggled out of his hold and started to pull my shirt over my head. I was wearing my most push-up style bra and he came over and kissed at my breasts. “So fuckin’ beautiful.” I enjoyed his mouth as I tried to wiggle out of my jeans. His hands over mine he helped me strip. I was wearing matching panties and he tried to get those off of me as well. 

“Norman, stop.” I tried to smack his hands away but he was insistent. “No panties tonight, come on Holly. Be brave.” The short skirt of the dress was already pretty daring for me. I loved when he reminded me how brave I could be, pushing past my comfort zone.

I nodded my head as he dropped to his knees and pealed me out of my red panties. “Oh gawd.” He sounded so southern as he realized I had waxed for the occasion. Not just trimmed up or shaved, but I had gone to the salon today and waxed. I didn’t want to force things tonight, I wanted them to flow naturally, like they did the first time we were all together, but I also wanted to be prepared, just in case the night did get a bit sexy and involved. He kissed my stomach and down a bit then spun me around, kissed my ass cheek then pushed me away. “Go get ready ‘fore I fuck you.” I laughed and grabbed the dress. I let him clean up my discarded clothes.

By seven o’clock there was a knock at the patio door and Norman had finished moving around some of the less attractive things he had propped up in the living room. Taxidermied squirrels, the drawing of his character and all the females of the cast that a fan had drawn having an orgy and zombie parts he had stolen from set. All things I hardly noticed anymore, things he’d have to decide if he was taking to New York or leaving here. 

Andy walked in carrying a box from the bakery and Gael had flowers. Butterflies swarmed my belly as they walked in. They both looked stunning. Andy had shaved recently, something for the show. He looked younger and lighter now. Norman had loved the beard on him and when he cut it, they bagged up the clippings and Norman kept them. Some folks just don’t understand the quirks of Norman, but I thought it was cute when he told me, it spoke volumes of their friendship. When he posted a picture of it on Twitter, the fans were split between ‘Awe’ and ‘Gross’, the exact reaction Norman was expecting. Gael always looked put together, her hair perfectly shaped and her make up looked like an artist had applied it. Even in a skirt and t-shrit, casual enough, she looked stunning. 

She walked up to me and handed me the flowers and we hugged, “You look breath taking.” She whispered in my ear and I smiled. I returned the compliment as she held me close for longer than we might have, but since the guys were still hugging after a kiss hello, we stayed that way watching them. A calm of sorts had come over Norman’s face. I was sure that it was because he could feel free to hug and kiss Andy without prying eyes beyond ours. He was always more calm when felt safe in his surroundings. “I could watch them all night.” I loved her breath at my ear. I nodded in agreement. 

“No talk of work tonight,” Andy’s voice cut the moment, “None but yours Holly.” He finally let go of Norman and walked over to hug me. “Hi.” He looked amazing. It had been a few weeks since I had seen him, he was one of the most handsome men I had ever known. 

“Hi.” He kissed my cheek and I wasn’t sure what that meant, but I had resolved to not over think anything tonight. Not to lead things in any particular direction if I could avoid it. We hugged as Norman and Gael said hello. 

“Your wife looks beautiful.” I watched her with Norman, they were sexy together. Andy smirked and laughed, he must have agreed with me.

“Dinner smells amazing.” Gael looked over to the crock pot. We started into the kitchen, peaking into the dessert box at the chocolate cake. 

I had put together some cheese and crackers, nothing fancy, as fancy just isn’t my style. Norman poured some drinks and we all settled into the living room to talk about kids, massage, moving and a movie Norman had shot a few months ago that was in post-production. We watched as Norman told a story from that movie set, something that was funny and had resulted in a bruised hip for him that made him limp on his TV set for a few days. Andy joked about having to keep his ‘precious Norman wrapped in cashmere’ just to keep him safe. We finally sat to dinner which had come out as well as I had hoped for and Gael comment on how she was going to miss all the southern food for the winter. As stories were swapped and jokes were told, touches extended across and under the table. Norman hand on my thigh as he filled them in on a conversation he had had with my father. My hand found Andy’s knee as he told an embarrassing story about Norman from a convention moment they had shared. There had been the same shared touches with Gael who sat across from me and it had all been wonderfully comfortable. 

Norman and Andy volunteered to clean up and encouraged us to sit in the living room. We poured another round of drinks and convened to the sofa. “I’m so glad we were able to do this. Andy is going to miss him something fierce this winter.” They would always be in contact between phone calls and text messages but they grew so attached to each other on set. 

I understood where she was coming from, Norman hadn’t said much about it, but I knew he was going to miss it all as well. Not just time with Andy but the isolation of the set here. Once we got back to New York, it was all much more public for him. “Yeah, I think mine’s feelin’ the same way.” We were snuggled onto the sofa without much personal space between us. I can’t say that we felt as comfortable as they guys did, but there was a closeness that was enjoyable for sure. 

My dress kept riding up and I struggled to keep a level of modesty that didn’t seem to want to cooperate. “Let it ride up, I’m enjoying the view.” Her eyes roamed from my cleavage to my thighs as mine had done to hers since she had arrived. 

We watched them as we visited, they were mesmerizing, Norman’s animated way of talking and Andy’s thoughtful listening with these momentary touches that just spoke volumes about them. When they were done in the kitchen they joined us, Andy sitting next to Gael with his arms around her while Norman sat on the floor directly in front of me. I ran my fingers through his hair as things got silent. 

There was a heaviness in the air that I wasn’t sure how to break this time. The butterflies spun and Norman wrapped an arm around my calf as he touched two fingers to his chin in a nervous gesture. I was sure we all wanted the same thing.

Andy started it, he pulled Gael to his mouth and with more passion than I had ever seen in him, they kissed. Norman couldn’t see them from his vantage point but I watched as she gripped her fingers into his shirt and he held her neck. It was sexy and intimate and I couldn’t draw my eyes away from them. I felt Norman rest his cheek on my leg as we let them share the moment. My hand reached till it found his and we held hands as this beautiful couple embraced. 

His British accent had thickened, as it always did when he was with Gael, he finally broke the silence as he looked at me and touched Norman’s shoulder getting his attention. “Gael wants to be with Norman and I want you Holly.” The statement hung in the air as I shifted my eyes between them both. She was locked on me, her face excited but nervous at the same time. I knew she had an interest in having sex with Norman. Andy looked sweet, almost innocent though his words were anything but. 

They had done this before, swapped partners with other couples. It was something they had been into back in the day. But it wasn’t something Norman and I had ever ventured into. Our sexual involvement with other people had either been bringing in a third that we shared, or bi-sexual relations with these two. Sure, we had ventured into swapping with some oral sex, but I was certain that they were looking for more tonight.

“You want to have sex with Holly?” Norman held my hand tighter, for a moment I couldn’t tell if he was surprised by the thought or simply jealous of the idea. 

Gael slid her hand to my thigh, “We want you both, but this swap is something…” She looked at me specifically, “I want a taste of Norman before we… mix it up.” I can’t say that I was unaffected by her words, my exposed pussy was dripping at all the ideas. Norman turned his body to be fully in the conversation. “And if it’s something you want, Andy wants to be with you.” I had intended to just let things happen naturally, I had imagined tonight going much like our first encounter, a chance for the men to be together more than anything else. 

We were all touching in some fashion or another, I was playing in Gael’s hair which I hardly realized I was doing. “I know we never talked about it, and only if it’s something you both are willing to happen. Yes, I want to be with Holly.” Andy spoke deliberately in his ever charming British way and my brain began to spin. I could imagine his strong hands and his toned body around me as he pressed into me. I wanted him as well, but only if it was something that Norman was comfortable with. His leg was pressed to mine in this odd game of twister we seemed to be playing.

Norman caught my eye and watched my face as I stared at him. I wasn’t sure who this was hinging on. My brain was spinning, a lot to take in.

“It’s too much.” Gael took my hand, “Forget it, let’s just….”

I was certain I knew Norman well enough to know that he’d be more than happy to have sex with Gael and that if I wanted to be with Andy, he wouldn’t deny me that pleasure. “It’s not too much.” I turned and kissed her, her arms wrapping around me. “If no one is in a rush, let’s just take it slow.” Things didn’t feel like they needed to be rushed tonight. I leaned past her and kissed Andy, his scruffy beard grazing my cheek as I felt Norman get up and join us on the sofa drawing Gael to him. I wanted to see, to watch but Andy was keeping me well occupied, pulling at me till I finally climbed over his wife and straddled his lap. It had been far from lady like and I think Norman had been the first to laugh about it. 

The touch was vastly different than the one I was used to. His hands slid up the tops of my thighs till he reached my hips then he drew me up his body. We were face to face and his blue eyes pierced me as he smiled in his boyish way. I could hear my lover kissing another but I stayed focused on the man who was holding me. His kiss had a strength I wasn’t used to. He consumed me, controlled me. His hands explored as I tried to undress him but he didn’t seem to let me. He found the zipper to my dress and kissed my throat as he drew down the metal. I finally looked over and saw Norman feasting at her breasts while she watched me with her husband. That gave me pause till Andy lowered the front of my dress and muttered, “So fuckin’ sexy.” I was built so differently from his wife, curvier and softer. He groaned a bit and I realized I was rocking my body into him. 

Norman and Gael readjusted on the sofa and next thing I knew they were in and almost identical position to us. Her skirt was bunched at her waist and Norman was grabbing at her ass. I caught his eye and couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss him. “Love you.” I whispered it as I interrupted their time together and he grabbed at me by the base of my neck. 

“Mine.” The word came out of him with such a tone that I knew that every part of me belong to Norman, even if bits of it were being used by Andy at the moment. I nodded then went back to the man who was sucking at my neck and fondling my breasts. 

Andy was beyond sexy, his powerful hands held and moved me as he explored my body, pealing what little clothing I was wearing away from me. I was naked first, there wasn’t much to strip off me and he began to plant kisses all over my bare flesh. I closed my eyes and made sure that I stayed focused in the moment, not letting myself drift over to my lover even though I could hear Gael whimpering at his touch. When I would start to imagine what he was doing to her, Andy would find a way to draw me back to him. His fingers had found their way to my pussy. Dripping on his leg as I rocked against him. 

I pawed at his shirt again when Gael finally stopped me. Her hand on my forearm, “Don’t bother. He loves a naked woman in his fully dressed arms.” He smirked when she said it. This was so different than our last encounter, this felt more authentic. As if I were seeing the real Andy as a lover with a woman, something I had really never seen before. It was sexy as hell. 

His hand came up to my face and turned me toward him. “You with me Holly?” His fingers worked deep inside me and made my breath hitch. “In this moment with me, or do you need to be with Norman?” His tone was solid and it made my body flush and the muscles around his fingers tighten. 

I shook my head. “Right here with you.” 

He fingered deeper. “Good girl.” 

The sound of those words out of his mouth made me melt. Something made me want to hear that approval over and over.

Gael had gotten to Norman’s pants, I had heard the zipper and the tell-tale sign of Norman’s sigh. They were working at a pace that was different than us. “You’re fuckin’ killin’ me woman.” Norman’s voice was horse. I wanted to look over, to see the action going on but I didn’t dare look away from Andy’s face which was so intense I thought I might cum right there. He worked another finger inside of me and had me moaning at his touch. Occasionally his mouth would find my breast but mainly he just kept me focused as he pleasured me. 

When Norman touched me I jumped a bit, I had been lost in Andy. “Holly.” I blinked then looked over. “Condom?” I was confused, I didn’t think that Andy and I were to the point of intercourse yet but then I realized, it had nothing it do with me. Norman was pulled out of the front of his black jeans and Gael was fully exposed. Andy stopped with the fingering and everyone was looking at me.

The decision was easy. Norman and I were fine without them, they went without them and I would have never thought twice about Norman and Andy together with a condom. I wanted nothing between me and Andy and I was sure Gael felt the same. “No condoms, it’s fine.” Andy seemed to melt a bit beneath me. He used his free hand to hold Gael’s and then they kissed. You could see the closeness of their marriage and their experience in swapping partners. 

I looked at Norman and he finally spoke, “We’re just going to the chair. Is this okay?” His face was almost concerned. I nodded my head, it was a little scary, but it was fine. “Mine.”

“Always.” We kissed as she stroked him as Andy fingered me. 

Before he moved off the sofa he leaned in and whispered to Andy, “You are fuckin’ beautiful together.” There was a pride in his voice, they kissed. Fierce and manly they kissed as Andy’s fingers filled me and I saw Gael stand up near me, she shimmied out of her skirt. “She’s mine.” Norman growled it to his best friend.

“I know.” He grazed my g-spot as he said it. 

I felt Gael come up behind me pressing her breasts into my back as she positioned herself between me and Norman, kissing my shoulder as she did it. “That’s what make this even hotter.” They had a full handle on swapping partners, the beauty of seeing your lover pleasured by someone else, knowing that it only served to enhance what you already had and then sharing those memories together when it was all done. The four of us shared kissed till finally Gael pulled Norman away and they went over to the wide arm chair. Norman sat naked and Gael straddled his body. It was almost hard to watch, the kissing and touching as he made her moan out but the sexiness of it all balanced it out for me. 

Fingers gripped my hair and Andy pulled me back to him. “Right here. I want you to cum all over me, can you do that Holly.” I wasn’t sure if he had three or four fingers inside of me as I straddled him. He was the last one in the room that was dressed, fully dressed, his rough jeans against my thighs, black t-shirt straining across his solid chest and his clunky steel watch grazing my flesh. 

“Yeah,” The orgasm was building quickly in me. “Please.” I was begging for him to make me cum.

He pulled me near, his mouth to my ear as he pulled at my nipples and fingered me. “You want me to make you cum?” It was the sexiest question I had heard in a long time, and that dripping British voice stirred me even more. I sighed out a yes. The corner of his mouth curled up and I imagined a voice in his head saying ‘challenged accepted’. “No matter how much I wash this hand,” he rocked deep inside me, “It will be days before I get this decadent smell of you off me.” My mouth opened but no sound came out. “I’ll fuck my wife later and still have you on my skin.” The thought was intoxicating, he knew what he was doing, his thumb working my clit. He stopped working my nipples and hugged me close, I knew I was dripping all over his jeans but neither of us cared. “I know you’re close, I feel it.” I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on his shoulder, there was something about being wrapped in his hold, no wonder Norman was so drawn to him. “Just let it all go Holly, cum for me.” The moaning behind me had lulled into a melody of erotica, “Let me make you feel good.” I wasn’t holding back on purpose, I just couldn’t get myself over the edge. He held me in place as he spoke, making sure I couldn’t turn my head. “My wife just slid down his cock. You know how that feels, that fat shaft filling you.” His hand never stopped moving. “He’s digging into her hips, feeling her around him.” I wasn’t sure if he was narrating what he was actually seeing or making it up, but it didn’t matter. “He’s gonna fuck her good, you know how that feels don’t you Holly.” 

I closed my eyes tighter, “Yes.” 

He kissed my hair, “That’s a good girl, come on. Cum for me. It will be so beautiful.” From there his words became a mumble of dirty thoughts, fantasy images that would be burned in my mind and a string of British words that never registered as my body shook and the orgasm washed over me. His fingers slowed and he held me close. 

“Such a good, good girl. That’s right.” I had never heard his tone this way, fatherly and sexy all the same time. I didn’t realize that I had been gripping his so tightly till he asked me to ease up on digging my stubby nails into his arm. 

I heard Norman’s voice, “Fuck that was…” he didn’t finish the thought and I looked over my shoulder to them. Gael was impaled on his shaft but they had stopped having sex, they were looking at me. 

“That was a good start.” Andy finished Norman’s sentence.

A chill came across my sweaty skin and I laughed. “A good start?” I couldn’t even imagine it getting better than this.


	3. Chapter Three

Gael went back to grinding on Norman who shifted his gaze between the two of us women. He had that boyish grin that made me smile. This felt so different from anything we had ever shared before. This wasn’t the same as him watching while Sean pleasured me or even me encouraging him as he had sex with another woman. 

Andy sat back as I climbed off his lap and sat next to him, I watched Norman and Gael for a while and Norman watched us. Andy’s hands grazed my body.

“What?” Norman questioned the look on Andy’s face.

“Just trying to figure out if I should ask to bring Holly into the other room.” Andy kissed at my hand that he was playing with.

Gael stopped fucking Norman, “Andy, they are new to this, come on.” She looked radiant there with Norman, I could tell she was living out a fantasy by being with him.

I looked at Norman trying to get a read on his face but it has hard to tell what he was thinking while he was buried inside a new pussy. 

“Do you want us to be alone?” I looked at Andy’s beautiful face.

He kissed me, “It was just a thought.” Something I could tell he really wanted but was willing to forego. 

Norman was ready to change positions with Gael, he could never get through sex in one position, sometimes not even in one room. “Norm,” His eyes shifted up to me. “Can I take him to our bed?” There was part of me that was scared to be away from him even if he was balls deep inside someone else. But there was an even larger part of me that wanted to see what it would be like to be alone with Andy. There was complete trust there and the promise that my first orgasm was simply a good start, it left me aching for more of him brand of loving. 

The left corner of Norman’s mouth turned up, “So long as you kiss me first.” 

Andy and I got off the sofa and crossed to them, finding our own partner and making out while they screwed each other, it was sexy and dirty and I had stopped questioning why it all turned me on so much. “Mine.” He didn’t say it to me but rather to his friend.

“I know, I’ve seen the ink you had branded into her.” Andy took my hand and pulled, he was ready for more and so was I. Over his shoulder he spoke over the sex, “Norman, save some for me.” He wasn’t speaking of his wife. 

I was most certainly wired wrong. I was so excited to drag Andy into our bedroom and throw him down so I could climb on top of him that I felt a little drip of excitement down my leg. It did feel strange leaving Norman in the arms and pussy of another woman, but my excitement seemed to keep whatever jealousy I might have had in check. We left the door open as we got to the bed and kissed. 

“Oh Christ.” I could hear Gael cry out and Andy started to laugh a bit. I could only imagine what position Norman had her in. 

He finally began to get undressed pulling his black shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. “She can get a little mouthy.” The smirk that came with knowing your lover so well. “I want to get you to yell out too Holly.” His breath on my skin made me shiver. My hands started at his belt as he fondled my breasts. I was more endowed than his wife and he seemed to be enjoying the change. “Can I fuck you here?” He tongue licked between my tits as he twisted at my nipples. I nodded. Norman had done it before but not often, his preferred to bury his cock inside me and his face at my tits. “And here?” His hand slid between my legs.

“Yeah, that would be good.” I had opened his pants and worked them down a bit finding his cock and stroking him. His eyes started to close but he didn’t shut them all the way. 

“Get on the bed.” His tone was even and solid. Stroking a few more times he put his hand on mine, “I said, get on the bed.” He was stopping me from touching him. His tone made me blink but I listened. I stepped back till my thigh hit the bed then I crawled back into it. He worked off the rest of his pants and stood naked in front of me. Muscles cut along his body, his cock at full attention and his hands hanging at his sides. The word ‘predator’ came to mind which made me his prey and that was fine with me. I watched his hands as he stalked to the bed, first at my leg, spreading me wider for him then between my legs, the back of his hand feeling my wetness. Then he crawled over me, kissing my stomach and up my body. His shaggy beard tickled and I was hypnotized by it all. I could smell Norman in the bed around me but it was entirely Andy on top of me. 

He knelt above me and rested his long cock between my breasts. I shook my head, pointed to the night stand and waited for him to figure it out. He leaned over and opened the drawer. I heard moaning from the other room and a slur of swears from Norman. There was a difference in the level of intensity but not enthusiasm between us and them. Andy pulled out the bottle of massage oil and smiled. He drizzled just a bit onto my flesh and his hard dick then slowly began to rock his hips. I palmed at my flesh and wrapped him between my tits, he hissed. I loved watching him arch his back as the purple tip of his cock peaked out and then drew back into my flesh. He grabbed at my flesh, making a tighter fit for himself. It was exciting to be able to give him something his wife couldn’t. It had been a while since a man had been this enthusiastic between my breasts and I enjoyed him thrusting and forcing them together. 

“Gotta stop.” He let go of my flesh a little out of breath. Manhandling my breasts he whispered in a most proper and British way, “Need to fuck you beautiful.” I licked my lips. “Ride me.” He got up off of me and laid down in Norman’s spot on the bed. “Get on.” He was stroking himself. I must have hesitated longer than he expected. “Come. Here.” That predator voice again. Honestly, I would love to hear that voice more and more. I obeyed, bringing my naked body on top of his, kissing as our bodies pressed together. He ran his fingers through my long wavy hair, again a contrast to his wife. 

He held my gaze, “Bareback? You are alright with that?” 

I couldn’t imagine anything between us, “Yes.” I knew Norman was out there fucking Andy’s wife completely bare. He started to lift me by my hips, he was as strong as his co star and then I grabbed his shaft and lined myself up to him. He sighed out a sound that made me look at him and it startled me. 

Andy didn’t miss the reaction, “Am I on Norman’s side of the bed?” He was, I had never imagined being in this bed with anyone else, not Andy or Sean. I smiled as I held myself over him. “You know he’s out there fucking my wife right now.” Yes, we could hear them laughing and screwing, Norman’s bass voice in the distance made me feel better about having Andy in our bed. His hand came up to my face, “We can stop.” In one breath his was commanding the next had him sweet. 

“Oh no.” I think down deep I had wanted Andy for a long time. Since well before our first dinner party, maybe back as far as when he and Norman had first been together. I slowly began to slide down his shaft, feeling the difference between him and my love. Andy groaned out which made me smile. He felt amazing inside of me. I worked my hips and he bucked into me. The noise we started to make rivaled the action in the living room. He was wild and intense in this way that made me understand why Gael was married to him and Norman wanted him so much. 

I rode him for a while and then without warning he grabbed me and flipped me onto the mattress, pushing my legs up high and sliding back into me. He had found a position to penetrate deeper in to me and he fucked me hard. I panted out his name. From the living room I heard Gael vocalizing what sounded like a very impressive orgasm which only seemed to make Andy harder. He seemed to really like the idea of his wife with another man, or maybe just Norman. 

“You gonna scream out my name when you cum?” He smiled down at me as he fucked. 

I nodded, the orgasm that was building in me would be a good one, possibly even better than the one in the living room a while ago as he promised. “Yeah Andy, I’m gonna scream it out.” It made him work harder. I loved the noises of sex, the panting and grunting that came with a good sound fucking. Andy and I didn’t seem to be lacking any of that. He thumbed at my clit as he fucked into me, the bed was rocking and the springs were making a melody all their own. It wasn’t as if this bed didn’t know this type of action, but bringing a new person into it was sexy as hell. 

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” Norman’s voice came from the door way, we both looked over to find two naked bodies leaning at the door frame wrapped together and watching us. His arms were laced around Gael but the lust in his eyes was focused on us. Andy fucked harder, he may have been putting on a bit of a show which didn’t bother me as was gaining all the pleasure from it. I tried to focus on the man on top of me but the sexy couple at the door was a lot to take in. It was enough to push me over the edge and I came hard, moaning out Andy’s name as I gripped tight at him. 

Andy wasn’t far behind me and when he pulled out and started to stroke himself over me I realized that he was going to cum all over me. I pressed my tits together giving him a target and he began to splash on me, hot ropes of white cum hitting my skin. The primal groan that came from him as he came made every inch of my body tingle, like some submissive cave woman finding a suitable mate. He knelt above me catching his breath. Apparently his primal sounds also caught the attention of two other people, drew them into the room. 

Norman came around the far side of the bed and crawled in, he kissed me quickly then looked down at the mess spilled on my skin. His eyes were heavy and without a word he began to lick at the sticky ropes of cum. We all just watched as the flat of his tongue cleaned my skin, then Gael joined him. It felt amazing to have them both licking at me as Andy and I watched. At one point they stopped, kissed for a while then went back to cleaning me up. It was something I had never thought about but was glad was happening. Norman inspected me one final time then turned and kissed Andy. 

The four of us now in our comfortable king sized bed, couples had been swapped, sex had been had. I wasn’t sure where things might go from here but I knew I wanted more. Gael moved closer and kissed me. The moment brought me back to this weird place when I was in high school. I had gone to a party with Mandy. A real redneck event. Kegs and beer-stands, pick-up trucks and country music after a Friday night football game. I was dating someone at the time and Mandy had been picked up by some random guy after the game. We had ended up in the basement of that guys’ house and we two couples were on a bed making out. Hands roaming, nervous energy, men who would be left with raging hard on’s because no one would be getting laid in that scene. 

I wasn’t sure what brought me back to that moment, this was so very different. The crux of it being the fact that the couples had been swapped around, two men and two women kissing as if it were the most natural thing on the planet. And as where everyone stayed dressed that high school night, we were all naked here, ready to fuck till the sun came up. I loved how my life had changed. 

“Need to do you.” Norman’s voice was graveled as he stroked Andy’s cock back to life. They were face to face, lips touching when he said it. I didn’t know if Andy would be willing to be on the receiving end of things and I waited in breathless anticipation for his response as Gael sucked at my breast. 

There was a quiet to the room as Andy stared into Norman’s eyes. “Fuck.” The word made my pussy twitch. Andy was nodding his head in desperation. Apparently the idea appealed to the man. We all continued with the kissing and touching for a while till Norman seemed ready to move on. 

“Turn over.” When he said it, my heart pounded. I couldn’t wait to see Norman buried deep inside Andy and neither could Gael, she came up and kissed me then cuddled against me. It felt a little odd to be watching from such close proximity but Norman just ignored us. Andy turned and laid face down on the bed, his long tanned body spread out on our white comforter with his face turned away from us. Norman grabbed the bottle of massage oil off the night stand and poured some in his hand. He went straight to the crack of Andy’s toned ass and began to rub oil into his skin, into this puckered hole. I watched as his hips lifted off the bed at the touch. A finger breached inside and Andy groaned. As the show began I slid my hand between Gael’s legs and she opened wide for my fingers. I had been in Andy’s position before, those long, strong fingers gently spreading me wide in anticipation of receiving that perfect cock. I smiled as Gael’s hand shadowed over mine getting me to finger her exactly the way she wanted, never taking her eyes off the scene in front of us. 

Norman’s fingers worked for a while his other hand stroked himself, I wanted to do it for him but there was no way I was interrupting any of this. He was two fingers deep when he pressed his body down on Andy’s back and brought his mouth to his ear, “Gonna fuck ya now.” The body that had been tense to Norman’s invading touch for a while now relaxed at the words. “You want that?” Andy nodded. “Tell me you want it.” Norman’s words had an effect on all of us in the room from my hardening nipple to Gael’s tightening pussy around my fingers and Andy’s words.

“Oh god Norm, I need your cock in me.” The pause was slight, “Please Norm.” Andy was begging. 

Norman repositioned, pulling his fingers out, oiling up his shaft and then lifting his lover by the hips so that Andy was on his knees. He finally looked over at his wife and I fingered her and held her close. They shared a moment as Norman lined his cock up and started to work his way in to Andy. He rubbed along the opening waiting for Andy to open up to him. His body wasn’t ready for it yet, he needed to relax more. Gael touched his hand that gripped into the blanket and Andy nodded, he knew he needed to relax. Norman tried again, twice more with no luck. 

“Thought you wanted this?” Norman was half smirking but I could tell he was frustrated. 

“Jesus, I do.” Andy was desperate. 

I slid out of Gael and moved her a bit, she cuddled at Andy’s side. “Ssshh,” I hushed them both as I joined the action, on my knees I brought my mouth to Norman’s cock, licked him once then moved him so I could lick Andy. Norman jerked off as I rimmed Andy’s perfected ass helping him relax. My tongue worked on him till he began to open up again, then I let Norman back into place. The tip of his cock pushed slowly and after a moment finally popped past the ring of muscles. 

“Oh fuck.” Apparently Andy was finally enjoying things. Norman slowly push himself completely into Andy. As he did it his eyes closed and his mouth opened wide and I couldn’t resist sliding my fingers into his mouth, still tasting like Gael. He sucked on them as he slowly began to work in and out of Andy’s ass. Gael held him as he took Norman’s wide cock. The moment was so intimate and beautiful, the woman there to comfort and encourage the men but we both knew it wouldn’t be long before we were in the way. I wanted something more and different in this moment. I kissed Norman and let him get back to his focus on Andy and I pulled Gael by the hand. We left the bed and I laid a blanket on the floor next to it. I pulled her down on top of me and we quickly found ourselves making love. Gentle kisses and caresses, fingers and tongues exploring as we eventually worked into a place where our pussies were scissored together. Our bare flesh rubbing, clit to clit as we held hands. 

Things had gotten serious on the bed, we rubbed together as we watched them fucking. No more slow and gentle. Andy had gotten used to the size of Norman in him and now there was hard thrusting, pillow biting and swearing. Norman was out of control, fucking hard and deep as he slammed into Andy. I had been on that unrelenting receiving end, being the vessel that Norman needed as he let it all go. All the tension and responsibility that came with being in his world. It was aggressive and primal and Andy took it all, letting Norman be in control and seemingly loving it. He cried out ‘yes’ and ‘harder’ which Norman obeyed. 

We rocked together, Gael coming at one point crushing my hand that she was holding as she did it. I didn’t let up, I continued to fuck into her, I needed to cum again and watching those two with this sexy body rubbing against me, it would be epic when it happened. 

Norman had crushed Andy to the bed and kept fucking, now biting into his back and shoulder. “Gonna cum… inside you… fuckin’ beg for it.” Norman was primal and I was jealous. I loved when he got that way. My body ached for his hard touch but was enjoying Gael’s so much that I couldn’t hold back any longer. 

As Andy began to beg for Norman’s cum I exploded, screaming out in ecstasy as Gael sucked at my nipple and pulled at my hair. Andy was watching us and Norman slammed into him. My orgasm slowed as Norman’s began, I could tell by the straining in his neck, the way his broad shoulders caved in and the panting that turned to grunting. He filled Andy who was holding his breath when it all happened. Norman collapsed on top of him, I thought he might have passed out but his eyes were open, looking at me. I probably looked stupid with the grin on my face but I couldn’t help it, it had all be so sexy and intoxicating. We were all heaped for a while till Andy needed Norman to move. 

He pulled out and rolled off of him ready to fall asleep. Gael went to her husband and I got up to get a washcloth. I looked in the mirror and just shook my head. Another gloriously sexy and erotic encounter that just made me love Norman even more than I did before dinner tonight. 

There was a knock at the door frame, “Can we use your shower?” Andy looked spent and Gael seemed to be holding him up. I nodded and wrung out a washcloth. As I passed by them Andy stopped me, “Thank you.” I wasn’t sure which part he was thanking me for, but it didn’t matter. I kissed him then let them into the bathroom. She shut the door. 

Norman was still awake on the bed and I realized that somewhere in all the fucking, Andy had cum, it was all over the comforter. I cleaned up Norman and then crawled on top of him. 

“That was hot.” I kissed him and he pulled me close. “Really fucking amazing.” There were moments of tonight that would burned in my mind for ages to come. 

“I love you Holly.” He threaded his fingers through my hair. “Thank you.” I thought it was funny that he was thanking me, considering we hadn’t done anything together tonight. We laid there while as I listened to the shower turn on. “Love you so much.” He kissed my head. His brain was spinning and I could tell he was decompressing from it all. 

“We need to get up, take the blanket off the bed, I’m not sleeping in Andy’s wet spot.” We both laughed and got up. Norman went to the hall closet and got a clean blanket as I balled this one into the corner. We laid it on top of the sheets then crawled under it together. 

Norman spooned behind me. “Do you want them to sleep in here?”

“Where ever is fine.” I had made up the guest room for them but our bed would hold us all, so long as we didn’t mind being cozy. 

The shower ran for a good long while and I heard Gael moaning. Their love for each other was beautiful, the way they were together and when they were with someone else, you could see there closeness and devotion to each other. I hoped Norman and I had the same thing. We nuzzled and talked a bit till they finally came out of the bathroom. I held up the corner of the blanket and offered them a spot in our bed. They hesitated and I understood. “I made up the guest room, will you stay?” 

“We’d like that.” They came over and kissed us both goodnight. There was something about it all that made you want to just snuggle with your own lover, no matter how amazing the sex had been with the four of us. I offered to help them get settled into the room, but Andy insisted we get some sleep. We listened as he went out to his car, got their overnight bag and they closed up into the guest room for the night. 

“How was it?” Norman finally asked. “Being with him.” There was no missing the jealousy but it was a light hearted one, not something dark and primal. He traced his fingers over my tattoo that branded me as his. 

I didn’t want to lie or make it sound less fantastic than it had been. I didn’t think Norman needed that. “He is a great lover.” He really was, Gael was lucky to have him. “So intense.” Norman got the same way when he was out of control. Andy had a dominate side to him. “I bet he can get a little BDSM sometimes.” I could envision him doling out a spanking or tying Gael to the bed on occasion. Norman nodded his head. “Wait, does he?” 

His laughter filled my ear. “Yeah. He’s told me a few stories. She likes it rough sometimes.” He was nestling his half hard cock against me. “Tell me more.” He wanted to hear about it and that turned me on. 

I gave him the details of what happened when we came into the bedroom, compared their fucking styles and asked him about being with Gael. “Swapping was hot, but I like it better when we’re all in the same room.” He rubbed against me not getting any harder just closer. “Like seeing you enjoy it all.” 

“So you liked having sex with her?” I said it as if I were offended by the idea and he stopped rubbing against me. “Just kidding. I’m with you. I liked watching you with her. I loved watching you with Andy. That was intense.” 

He smacked my ass for fucking with him as he bit into my shoulder. 

“You liked it? I mean, you liked being on the giving end of things?” He had never done it before.

He nodded. “I like both.” I asked if he had a preference, “Naw, both are good. Different but good.” 

I finally turned in his arms to be able to see his face. He looked sleepy but he was fighting it to talk to me. “Did you get off enough tonight?” Always the thoughtful lover.

I nodded, I was a bit sore for more sex and I knew he was spent for the night. “I’m good. Do you think Andy liked it tonight?” 

Norman smiled. “Yeah. She fucks him sometimes.” Apparently those two talked about sex more than I ever realized. 

He laughed as he saw my brain picturing it all. “Like with a strap on?” He just smiled. “Holy shit.” I had never given it any thought but I could envision it all, in my head it was sexy, the power she had over Andy as he submitted to her. Especially knowing that Andy could be dominate too. The push and pull of power in that relationship was impressive. 

He had closed his eyes and was starting to doze off. “Would you want to….” I wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Sshhh…” He looked at me and touched my face. “Talk for another time.” I heard the bed squeaking from down the hall. “Let the sounds of them fucking lull you to sleep.” We were wiped out but they are still at it. We kissed and I finally fell asleep after trying to imagine what it would be like to take a strap on to Norman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the installment... I have to say, 4somes are exhausting!! LOL


End file.
